An Agonizing Tragedy
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: A heartbreaking reality for one young woman has left her in shambles. AU. Human.


Inspired by What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I only own the plot. I believe if you listen to the song that is listed it might give it a seemingly real feeling.

* * *

She was sitting atop a slowly decaying, semi-white picket fence, her mind in a whirl of all sorts of thoughts. She lifted her face heavenward to find that black clouds were swirling above her head, ready to let what it held deep within its confines down onto the heartbroken one. She couldn't help but flash a very miniscule smile as she had a flashback of her and her loved one.

The young man and woman were laying atop a lush field of grass, enjoying the suns rays as it shined atop their faces and warming their cheeks in the process. The man had his fingers intwined with the woman's, a look of utter peace was carved into his features.

"What would you do if I asked you to marry me?" The question caught her off guard and she had to look at the man to make sure she hadn't misunderstood him. She could feel the side of her lips quivering into a smile. "Well, for one, I would be the worlds most happiest woman!" The man laughed, his slight drawl making it sound exotic and made her wanting more. "Then marry me." It was a statement that she was going to gladly accept.

The sound of booming thunder awakened her from her thoughts and again, she looked heavenward. The sky was now a mass of clouds and from the horizon she could see a storm slowly blowing in. This vision had once again led the woman deep into her thoughts.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" She looked at the man whose hand was attached to hers. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she turned her gaze toward her lover. "What's that doll?" His drawl made her quiver with excitement. The good kind of excitement that you knew something amazing was about to happen. "I've always wanted to sing in a massive, raging storm!" Her lovers eyes widened a bit before he looked to the skies. The sky was clear and it was sunny. "Then it seems that we need to wait for the appropriate type of weather, don't we angel?" Said 'angel' nodded and before the other knew it, she had locked him in a passionate kiss.

This time it was the howling wind and the pouring rain that awoke the woman from her dreaming. She was clutching the dead wood under her for support in fear that she might fall over from the intensity of the storm. Once more, she looked heavenward to see that the sky was now a mass of pith black clouds, lightening emitting deep within their depths. Thunder was booming all around her and before she could register what she was doing, she had jumped off her perch and ran right into the middle of a nearby field.

She merely stood there. All around her, a raging storm was ensuing and she just stood there but did she care? Not at all. Because for once in her life, she was actually going to get her wish come true. A final memory flew into her mind.

The woman was pacing around her living area. Her lover was supposed to give her a call once he got to the airport, that way she could come pick him up. It had been six months since she had last seen him and she simply couldn't wait! A knock on her door suddenly stopped her pacing and she rushed to open it, a bright smile plastered upon her face. "I thought you were going to..." She stopped her sentence short as she saw one of her lovers friends. He had a somber look etched into his features but she saw the lightly colored, red rimmed eyes which indicated that he had finished crying some time ago. His took off his hat and composed himself before speaking to the startled and worried looking woman. "I-I'm sorry." That was all he said and she suddenly knew what he meant. She shook her head. No. This wasn't supposed to happen! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Her hand flew to her heart and her world was blurred by the tears that were threatening to fall. She just stared ahead, not wanting to believe what had happened. "You... You lie!" She suddenly started to pound atop her lovers friends chest and he just wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. Once she had stopped her seemingly endless chant of those two words he handed her the folded flag. His flag. It indicated who he served for. He had once said that it gave him even more courage and determination than what he already had. She numbly took the flag and held it close to her chest. Her world had just crashed down around her.

Once out of her thoughts, the woman fell to her knees and erupted into a fit of heartwrenching sobs which wracked her body. She was drenched but she no longer cared about that. She simply stared into the grass and whispered one phrase. "That's what I was trying to do."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought of this oneshot. Kura-Kun.


End file.
